Five nights at jennys
by wolfpackstories
Summary: This is rated M for mature for sex course language and crude humor so no younguns and I do not own five nights at fredddys nor do I gain anything from this because this is just a fanfic and parody


five nights at jennys pizzaria

this story is a mix of five nights at freddys one and two and building is mixed together so the building is alot bigger but the characters are all female and also i'll be using the five nights at freddy 2 version of freddy chica and bonnie and also i do not own five nights at freddys nor do I gain anything from this .

also this is rated M for mature for course language sex and mild violence

Our story begins in the security room of jennys pizzaria where we see our night guard william Duskan eightteen year old virgin/college student who wanted an easy job where he could do his assignments and other stuff like goofing off and messing around but sadly that wouldnt be possible because the owner of jennys pizzaria didnt inform william that the robots would be able to walk around freely and most importantly was that they are trying to kill him or thats what the phone guy said something about trying to put him in a suit and william was like WTF and he thought he was just kidding around but thats when the robots started to move around well first it was bonnie and chica and william thought that he was being paranoid untill he heard the clang and banging of pots and pan coming from the kitchen but sadly he couldnt see kitchen because the camera was busted or something and as he searched though the cameras he coudnt find bonnie but he did see something else in the storage facility it was another animontronic but it seemed busted and broken but william could see that its eyes were glowing and stareing at him.

But he shook his head and continued to look for bonnie and a sudden thought came to mind as he stared at the dark corridor that lied beyond the darkness william decided to turn on the light and what he saw confused and scared the fuck out of him.

It was Bonnie and she was staring at him just stareing and it made william sweat as he immediatly turned off the light and closed the door because he had to preserve power and it was only two am and he had fifty five percent left because this was his first night and that he didnt know that using the tablet would also waste power.

When william realised that he wasted so much power and also he started to notice the power was dropping fast because of the door as william then turned on the light and sure enough he saw bonnie who had drawn a heart with a set of lips in the middle of the heart as william blushed and turned off the lights and shouted what do you want with me as their was silence untill william heard the metal like running of bonnie as he turned on the lights and saw writing it said please be mine as william was confused by the writing and what it meant by be mine as william thought on he noticed another set of feet coming towards him from the other side as he swiftly closed the door and turned on the light.

He saw a pizza box with a note on top william cautiosly opened the door and grabbed the box and walked back in his office but not before he saw chica running and it almost seemed like she blushed but william shrugged and walked inside again as he then exmained the box and opened it and what he saw was the perfect pepperoni pizza and william grabbed a slice and thought that the robots werent so bad after all untill he opened the note and it made him dropped the slice of pizza.

Enjoy your last meal because tonight you are going to die night guard as william eyes opened wide as his mind went completely blank as he then thought that they are really trying to kill him as the thought came to his mind he remembered that he forgot to close the door when bonnie was around as he went to open the door he noticed that what if bonnie is there so he decided to turn the lights on and it wasnt bonnie.

It was jenny and she was smiling at william as he was confused at first as she smiled and kissed the window and winked at him and left as william blushed and even more confused but he snapped out of it when the lights flickered he then remembered the door as he went to open it.

But to his dismay the power went out as the doors opened automatically and the lights turned off but that didnt scare him it was that jenny was just outside the door and was now walking towards him while an eriee music played in the back ground as william eyes nearly popped out of his eyes do to the fear of an animontronic bear that walking towards him as jenny was about to place her hand on williams face.

He bolted out of the other door while leaving a confused jenny but shortly she chashed after him with a slight of red on her face.

When he ran out of the room he saw chica around the corner holding another note in her hand but william just ran past her because he thought that if he got caught he will die tonight when he past chica he could have sworn that her face was bright red but he didnt care as he ran past her while jenny ran behind him.

To his dismay she began to run after him aswell as he ran for his life as he kept on running but he was near his limit as he saw a door with a lock on it as he passed the door he turned around as he closed the metal doors and locked them as he them heard a loud bang as he looked at the door he saw jenny and chica face imprinted on the metal door that you can only see in cartoons as he was laughed untill he heard OW WHY DID YOU BUMBED INTO ME WELL IM SORRY I COULDNT SEE PAST YOUR FAT ASS WHAT DID YOU SAY DUCK EXCUSE ME after a good long yelling and screaming william heard a knock as he then heard a voice can you plase open the door my little honeycomb YEAH WE ONLY WANT TO TALK as william was both shocked and surprised as he heard them talk to him nicely as he then said OH HELL NO IM OUTA HERE as he looked around the room it was the prize room as he didnt see a door but an open vent and a large ass box as he was about to open it he then heard QUICK RAM THE DOOR DOWN BEFORE HE GETS AWAY as william immediatly jumped as he thought to himself vent or box as he quickly opened the box because he knew that he couldnt get to the vent in time as he opened it to suprise the animontronic inside but he didnt see her as he closed the lid.

When he jumped in he landed on something but he remained quiet as he heard the door open loudly as he then heard DAMMIT WHERE IS HE AHHHH WHAT HES IN THE VENT QUICK AFTER HIM WE CANT ITS TOO DAMN SMALL IM STUCK HELP ME YOUR ON YOUR OWN GIRL CHICA I'LL REMEMBER THIS as he heard one of the animontronics squirming and yelling CHICA YOU DUCK DAMN YOU as she kept on yelling as he heard the other one running as he sighed and thought he was safe untill he finally noticed something breathing heavily under him.

Marionnete POV The doll was smiling as she hanged the picture of the new security guard on the wall of the box as she closed her eyes as she imagined the young man holding her imbracing her as she thought of this she noticed she was getting wet between her legs as she smiled and stared at the picture as her hands were about to touch her neither regions the lid was flung open as she looked up about to kill the person or animontronic but to her surprise she saw the security guard as she was about to say something he jumped in her box and landed on top of her as she blused like crazy as his crotch touch hers as his hand was on her breast as she was about to moan but she held it in because she was surprised and also she could hear both jenny and chica in the back ground as she listen to voices but kept her eyes on the young man as she was breathing heavier as he heard him sigh as he then looked at her as she blushed untill she said umm hey as she thrusted her crotch so she could get a better feel of his meat as she grabbed his hand as he made her squeeze her breast as she moaned and she was about to come in for a kiss and cum but thats when he bolted as he open the box and ran.

William was shocked and scared because he was on top of one of the animontronics as he tighten his grib he felt something like breast as he blushed when he realished that he squezzed her breast and he could have swore he heard the animatronic moan as he truned red but it only got worse when he felt his crotch was touching the animatronic and he was getting a semi hard on but he immediatly jumped out of the box and ran but he stopped when he saw jenny was still stuck sulking as he sighed and thought he couldnt just leave her like that as he walked up to her and grabbed her volumptious hips as he then heard her scream HEY WHOS THERE as he remained quiet as he felt her squirming as he leaned back and pulled with all his might.

Jenny thought it was chica trying to her get out untill she felt a bulge rubbing against her crotch as she blushed like crazy as she shouted HEY WHOS THERE as william remained quiet as he continued to pull as he felt her bottom and he noticed that she was grinding on him as he blushed and started to get a semi hard on but he just ignored it as he continued to pull and soon after jenny was freed but when she was pulled out she landed on william who was knocked out because he landed on his head as jenny stood up she was blushing like crazy because she felt his hard on rubbing against her volumpious lips as she turned around to see her savior and it was william who was knocked out as jenny blushed like crazy but shook her head as she smiled and said nows my chance as she got on all fours and started to unbuckle his pants and there she saw it his ten inch cock that had pre cum coming out of it.

Her eyes widened as her mouth started to drool over the size of his cock as she was about to have a taste she noticed the eyes stareing at her prize as she saw the marionette who was breathing hard as she had lust in her eyes as jenny eyes widen because she never saw her like this before as she thought was he really that special if he made her that way as she sighed but smiled as she said hey want to join me the marionete blushed like crazy but complied as she got out of her box as she got out and crawled beside jenny who smiled at the marionettes figure she had an hour glass figure with c cup creast but might be alot bigger because her chest were in a skin tight leather suit as the marionette and jenny started to enjoy their meal.

Lemon:  
Jenny and the marionette worked on the shaft as they licked the sides as they sucked on the top one at time as they both enjoyed the filling of his precum as they sucked eagerly after ten minutes of sucking and licking they could hear william breathing heavier and they knew that he was close as they both started to lick and suck harder and faster and shortly after william grunted as jenny moved her mouth out of the way as a fountain of cum sprayed and covered both animontronics as they blushed as they saw the fountain of cum that poured from the sky as it slowly depleted while leaving a heavy breathing william who was slowly waking up as both girls looked at the penis go limp they looked at themselves and saw that they were covered with his love juice as jenny had started to lick the cum that was on her fur as the marionette started to collect it as sollowed it all as she was clean right away because she didnt have fur which jenny hated but it made her look beautiful as the marionette wanted more as she saw his dick and engulfed it once more and started to suck it once more as she sucked out the large amount of cum that was inside as jenny then said hey dont hog it as the marionette sucked untill it went pop as it popped out of her mouth as she moved aside to take a breather as she let jenny to suck the rest as she did so without any effort as she savored every ouce of it as she blushed as she said heavenly as she was wet to the bone but the marionette was wetter as she started to try to get william hard again as she licked and sucked on his cock as she blushed and saw him return to his former glory as she stared at his hard on but she then noticed williams eyes were wide as he was blushing like a cherry as he started to stammer as he then said WWWWWwhat GOING ON HERE as both jenny and the marionette blushed as he finally woke up but they wouldnt let it end here as they tackled william making sure he wouldnt get away from them after they had gone this far.

When I was about to get up and run but I was tackled to the ground as I was tackled by two animontronics who were both blushing like I am but what was worse was that I had a fucking hard on and my dick was in jenny d cup breast as jenny blushed as she felt his member in her breast but smiled as the marionette the said PLEASE DONT GO WE WANT YOU HERE as william then said SO YOU CAN PUT ME IN A SUIT AND KILL ME as both animontronics looked at eachother and looked hurt and confused but a thought went though her thoughts you heard this from mike didnt you as he nodded as both animontronics sighed and said THAT BITCH SHE ALWAYS DOES THIS WAIT WHAT as both sighed and said mike smchite or michelle smchite is a tom boy that worked here when our predacasious worked here or in this case my mother freya fazzbear toy chicas mother chica and bon bons mother bonnie they didnt like the night guards because some of them were prevs or so they said so they threatened them and scared them and made the rumors of bite 87 which margarette frazbear the old boss like the idea because she also hated the night guards so they went with it and it worked but a little to well because no one wanted to come here anymore and thats how the famous pizzaria became decrepted and rundown but after margarette retired and her daughter rose frazzbear took over and created us wait what yeah so went to robotics university oh really I guess were similiar because im actually a student to robotics as jenny smiled oh really so not only are you cute handsome but your smart too.

I blushed by her comment but I shook my head as I then said so what happen to your mothers as they both sighed and said deactivated WAIT WHAT as they sighed and said the new manager thought they were dangerous so she deactivated them as I thought and saw how said they looked so I said then why dont I try to convince her to reactivate them as jennys eyes went wide as she had tears pour out of her eyes as she then yelled with joy REALLY as she hugged his hips as her breast moved as william blushed because he had a raging hardon as jenny cried untill she blushed as she saw his rod in her breast and that her mouth was just at the tip as she blushed as she put his dick back in her mouth as william then said HEY WHAT ARE UHHHH as he grunted with pleasure as jenny started to stroke his shaft and bobbing her head up and down as he was breathing hard as the marionette watched as she wanted to do the same as she started to take off her suit and when she did jenny stopped as did william as they both looked at her while he was still breathing hard as she took off her suit to reveal double d cup breast as both of their eyes shot wide open as she blushed but soon got on all fours as she pinned william down as she presented her lips to his face and rubbed her breast with jenny who was still shocked untill the marionette started to stroke williams penis as their breasts rubbed together as jenny moaned as she blushed as the marionette started to rub her lips on williams face who was blushing like crazy but he shook his head as he then knew what to do dispite this being his first time as he started to like her lips as the marionette started to moan like crazy as she started to breath harder as she rubbed williams and jennys dick and breast as jenny was moaning as did william as william and the marionette were about to cum jenny started to suck more vigoriously when she did that william exploded as he moaned as he came in her mouth that was starting to over flow as followed with the marionette cumming as she sprayed williams face with her liquid gold he even swallowed some of it.

By the time he finished coming jenny was about to gag but she didnt as she swallowed all of his cum as she was in total bliss aswell as the marionette who was now sucking the remainder of his cum as she sucked in all of it as he was already hard again because of her sucking with her luscious lips as william was in total bliss as he smiled as he remembered the marionettes juices as he was about to say something the marionette decided that she would end her virginity as she got up and started to align her lips with his dick as he then said HHEY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME as she smiled and said good because its mine too WHAT as she plunged herself as she screamed abit because of her vagina streching as she laid ontop of him as she then kissed him as she felt his tongue go in her mouth she did the same as they made out as her vagina streched as she seperated to moan out loud as she gotten use to it as she then looked at him and said im so happy to have met you as she kissed him harder as she started to move just as william was moving to as they seperated as she then started to move up and down on him as he was now moaning out loud and when he did he awoke jenny who saw the marionette who was now stradelled on his dick while going up and down as she blushed but then said hey what about me as she frowned untill she smiled and got on his face as she presented her lips on his face as he immediatly started to like her lips and she tasted like honey as he hungerly licked her out as she moaned out loud as she found out how good he was as she then started to suck the marionettes luscious breasts as she let a loud moan.

After five minutes william shouted out IM CUMMING as he heard the marionettes shout out CUM WITH ME as they both sped up and eventually they both came as did jenny who sprayed williams face as he drank some of her juices as all three of them screamed out loud as the marionette felt his seed go inside her as she smiled in bliss as she passed out as she laid on jenny who caught her in her beast as she picked her up and laid her down as cum dripped out of her lips as jenny the saw william breathing heavily as she then got on all fours as she then sucked on his dick making sure she didnt miss a single drop as she engulfed his seed as she did this william placed his hand on her head as she smiled as he got hard once more as she smiled as she swallowed his come as she then started to straddle him just as the marionette did but she was hesitant as william then said whats wrong as she then said its my first time as she blushed and said you better take responsiblity after this she said as she slammed down as he grunted as she was about to scream if william didnt embrace her and said I will take responsiblity so dont worry I will be here for all of you as she let out a tear drop as she smiled and said thank you as she hugged back as her vagina streched as william then said your welcome as a couple of minutes pass jenny had gotten use to the pain that was now pleasure as she got up and said you can move now as he did so as she did aswell by going up and down.

After fifthteen minutes the both were panting and sweating as the two were at their limit as william grunted as he was moving like a jack hammer as jenny was moaning like a banshee and after one last hard push they both came as jenny embraced him as she wrapped her legs around him as he came hard in her as she kissed him as they made out as william poured the last of his cum on her as he both fell and laid in bliss as jenny continue to fell him coming dispite the fact that he was limp now as the two stayed there untill the marionette joined them as she clunged to his arm as she kissed his cheek as she said I heard what you said and i'll keep your word for it as she smiled as the three slept there untill it was five am as they got up


End file.
